1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and especially to a power converter having a piezoelectric ceramic transformer (P.C.T) which can obtain different output powers, good insulation, and high security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a power converter which can convert an input power into different output powers as required.
It is conventional to use a transformer for conversion of power. A conventional transformer includes a silicon steel sheet and coils wound thereon.
Said conventional transformer has the following disadvantages while in use:
1. A large amount of space is required to transform a low voltage into a high voltage, which is not in accord with the requirement for a light, thin and small appliance. PA1 2. Low insulation of components as a silicon steel sheet and coils may lead to high temperature. PA1 3. It often suffers from an electromagnetic interference. PA1 4. A short circuit at the output end may affect the input end to cause a burn-out. PA1 5. It consumes a large amount of power due to loss of heat for high temperature.
In view of the above disadvantages of a conventional device with a transformer for conversion of a power, the present invention has been completed after on improvements of these disadvantages.